Harry's Christmas
by HarbingerLady
Summary: OneShot. A side story of Jack's Gift. HPSG1 with a slight crossover to BtVS none of its character though. Today is Christmas Night, Harry and SG1 want to make a party. Santa Claus anyone?


Disclaimer: StarGate and Harry Potter aren't mine and so is Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Author's Note: Hey guys, since some of you want more of this crossover I decide to give you another chapter and I make it a Christmas version because it's Christmas time (no matter that I send it to days after I wrote this and it's no longer Christmas)

**Harry's Christmas**

Harry yawned tiredly. He had just finished the report General Hammond asked him to write. Stretching his sore muscles, he stood up from the chair and took the printed papers. Closing his laptop, he brought it with him.

"Late night, Harry?" Jack asked him from behind.

"Yeah. I have stalled my report too long. General will kill me if I don't give it to him tonight. What a bother," the green eyed young man grumbled. "And it's Christmas night too." The colonel laughed heartily.

"I am on my way to general's room too. Paperwork sucks, doesn't it?" Both walked together. "Listen, do you have something planned to do tonight? There is a Christmas party tonight at my house."

Harry thought for a moment before he agreed to come. "Sure, as long as you pay for the party I won't complain. You're not gonna make a dinner out of your food on your ice box that can be classified as nuclear waste, are you?"

"Well if you want I can use that," O'Neill joked.

"No fucking way. Unless you want general to scold you for making one of his best men sick when he was supposed to be on time 2 days later. So, who will join the party?"

"There is the SG1 team, and then general Hammond, and some other SG team's single members, including you," O'Neill knocked the door. "General, your requested reports here!" he bellowed.

"Enter, Jack!" the two soldiers entered the room with a raised eyebrow. The room was a mess like a tornado had just hit the room. The general was on the floor collecting the strewn papers on the floor.

"Christmas packing?" Jack quipped. The general glared at the leader of SG1 team.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. These are the reports that were supposed to be delivered 2 days ago. It seems that soldier nowadays couldn't make a report if his life wasn't depended on it. Well…more like his holiday. So here I am, Christmas night and I have to sort through these. Oh, hello to you too, Harry. Didn't know that you're with Jack."

"This is my report for the mission in that uninhabited planet a week ago," Hammond sighed.

"Wasn't it supposed to be delivered 5 days ago?" he looked pointedly at the guilty looking youth.

"Well…"

Hammond shook his head. "Nevermind. Put that paper in the table. I'll read it at home. Better make the party quick, colonel. I have works to do and family to stay with tonight."

"Sure, see you tonight at 8 0'clock!" both soldiers exited the room.

"Hey Jack, oh hello Harry," Daniel's fixed his glasses. "Jack, can you give a lift to my place? There is a book I want to get for my research."

"Danny, it's Christmas night! You're not supposed to work today! And you have to prepare yourself for my party, remember?" Jack caught his comrade's shoulder.

The archeologist blinked. "It is?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes. So why don't we go with Harry here to my house and prepare for the party?" The green eyed young man nodded, agreeing with his senior.

"Sure. Think you can give me a lift to my house?"

"Danny…" Jack warned.

"No, I don't mean to pick a book," Daniel waved his hands furiously. "I have 5 bottles of wine," Daniel raised an amused eyebrow, "Unless you don't want it?"

"On the other hand…let's go to your place!" Daniel and Harry laughed as Jack pushed him to the exit.

"What about Sam?" the young wizard asked.

"What about her?" Jack replied.

"Isn't she coming with us? And Teal'C too?"

"Oh, they had gone to my house already. Don't worry I had given them the key if you're worried. The others will join us later at night."

"If that's so…" Harry shrugged and followed the SG1.

**Daniel's house**

Daniel took the wines he kept inside the cabinet and gave them to Jack's welcoming arms. Harry and Daniel was searching for other things that could be used in the party but found none. Instead Harry was throwing Daniels' already bad foods to the garbage bin all the while staring pointedly at the sheepish looking linguist.

"You're as bad ad Jack," Harry commented, shaking his head in amusement. "It was a wonder that your place hasn't become a bacteria lab yet."

"Ha ha ha," The brown haired man scratched his head. Daniel emptied his mailbox and brought the letters with him before they went back to Jack's car.

The three single men headed to the supermarket near Harry's house. After an hour of shopping the three went to Harry's house. Jack and Daniel waited behind Harry who was looking for his key in front of his front door when they heard a loud thump and a yell coming from the house.

Narrowing his eyes, Jack quickly grabbed his gun. Harry nodded at Jack's gesture that told him to open his door quietly. After finding his key, the wizard opened the lock as quiet as possible. Harry clutched the doorknob and twisted it open. Jack kicked the door and entered the house. There was a surprise shriek from inside.

"Freeze!" Jack bellowed.

He found 2 persons inside Harry's dining room. A man and a woman. The man looked confused and a bit anxious at being pointed to a gun while the woman appeared to be really terrified as she lifted her hands in surrender. Jack couldn't see their faces because the light wasn't switched on.

"Who the hell are you? And what the fuck you're doing in my junior's house?"

Harry switched on the light and gaped at the persons standing inside his dining room. "Hermione? Ron? What're you doing here?" he sounded completely surprised, not expecting them to be there.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione squeaked.

"You know them, Harry?" Daniel looked at Harry and the two back and forth.

"Yes, they're my friends."

"Your…friends?" Daniel said skeptically staring at the 2 soot-covered people. A friend should've entered his friend's house by the door, not by the chimney. And he didn't sneak into his friend's house.

"Yes, Harry. Perhaps you can give us a shed of light about who they are," Jack agreed with his partner. "And what they are doing."

"Er…we're playing Santa Claus?" the suspicious bushy haired girl offered sheepishly.

"Who's San—OUCH!" The woman who Harry called as Hermione elbowed the man who was called as Ron roughly. The woman glared at her male partner.

"Well Santa did come from the chimney…" Daniel trailed off unsurely.

"Unfortunately Santa wasn't supposed to be soot covered, remember?" Jack quipped.

"Well, what do you think? It isn't like they can use magic," the 2 soldiers didn't notice their 'guests' and Harry stiffened at the mention of magic, because they were looking at each other.

"So, what you're saying is that you want to surprise Harry here by playing Santa Claus?" Hermione nodded furiously, while Ron still looked confused but didn't dare to open his mouth in fear of being hit by her again. "You forgot your Santa's clothes," Jack told them. He lowered his gun but still didn't lower his guard.

"We…didn't have time to rent or buy the clothes. We have just arrived here in U.S by plane," Hermione stuttered.

"What's a—" Ron shouted when Hermione hit his foot with her high heel shoe. He glared at her, hands caressed his poor foot, but she ignored him.

Okay, if they didn't think they were suspicious until now, Daniel and Jack were now. Why did the woman interrupt the other man before he could finish his speaking? And why was the woman looked so nervous? Harry did say that they were his friends, but there was something fishy going on here…

Jack looked at Harry to see his face. The young man seemed to be dismayed to see them in his house. Add to the little mystery he and the rest of SG1 team had to uncover about their comrade.

"What're you doing here?" Harry opened his mouth. He didn't look happy at his guests and they winced.

"Er…we'd like to bring you back home to spend Christmas with us and the rest of Weasleys. Remus and Tonks will join too. Please, Harry," the woman pleaded.

'Okay…Weasley, Remus, and Tonks…what a weird name. His parents must be out of their mind when they named his son Tonks,' Jack thought, not realizing that Tonks was a woman, not a man.

"I can't. I already have an appointment tonight," Harry tilted his head at Daniel and Jack, silently pleaded them to help him, but they didn't even move a muscle. Harry sighed, "Beside if this is another of your attempt to bring me back to England, it's not working. I already have a life here and I enjoy it."

"But Harry your place is with us, not with these muggles," Ron shouted desperately.

Whatever the meaning of muggle term was, Jack and Daniel didn't like it. It sounded like derogatory term.

"Ron, it is my decision to decide whom I should live with. Not you, not Hermione, not Remus or Tonks, or your mum," Harry said almost to the point of shouting. He seemed agitated. "It's my life. Don't you think I have a say about my life after being controlled my whole life to kill that fucking bastard? I have done my job. That life is over already. Now it's my time to control my life on my own. If you're my friend, you'll understand," Harry bit his lip. "Beside, I will never go back to England as long as that _man_ still in minister position," Harry hissed.

Jack elbowed Daniel and spoke on his ear. "I thought that Harry was on good relation with the minister. Heck, he was the one who recommended Harry to be one of ours soldiers when some other countries demanded to have a say in Star Gate program too. And both of them seemed to be close last time we met them together," Jack muttered curiously.

"Oh come one Harry, Scrimgeour won't and can't do anything to you. You're loved by many people," the red head reasoned.

Jack mouthed 'Scrimgeour?' in confusion to his partner who only shrugged, being confused himself.

"And that's the point, Ron. I don't like being hero-worshipped and then being a scapegoat for them! Scrimgeour hates me, remember? He said that I was _Dumbledore's _man. Not a chance! I wasn't, am not, and will not be Dumbledore's man."

"But Harry he only looked for your best interest," Hermione defended the old and already dead headmaster. "And you did say yourself to Scrimegeour that you were Dumbledore's man."

"That was only to rile him up!" Harry lifted his hand, not knowing what else to say to his stubborn friend. "And…and my best interest, you say? Don't kid yourself, Hermione. You know that isn't the case. God damnit, do you forget that he sacrifice my life so I will kill Tom?" Harry was shouting right now. His jaw and hands were clenched and his emerald eyes seemed to glow. The 2 guests quivered under their friend's anger.

Jack and Daniel felt like they should be somewhere else, not here, listening to their comrade's angry tirade. They have never seen Harry this angry. Even when in mission and his comrades' lives were in danger, the young man kept his cool head, something that always led his team to escape Goa'uld with their lives intact. To his team, Harry was their luck charm and as long as he was with them, they would be able to go back to Earth alive. This conversation made them even more curious about the enigma of Harry Potter.

Harry sighed and scratched his head. "Listen, you are my friends and I love you dearly. You still hold a precious place in my heart. And I know you try to help me. But if you truly want to help me, let me do what I want for my own life. I don't want my life to be dictated by anyone anymore. I love my new life and there is no way I'm gonna leave it. There are people here needs me," Harry lifted one of his hand to silence his friends. "And yes, I know that you think there are people there back in England who needs me, but this is my decision."

"I…I understand," Hermione said at last. Her head was down and she was biting her lips to force herself not crying. She felt like she had lost her best friend.

"What? Hermione!" Ron objected, but was silenced by her glared.

"Let's go home, Ron. There is nothing we can do here anymore. Harry is happy here."

"…Fine," Ron murmured dejectedly. "Good bye Harry," the youngest male of Weasley smiled sadly.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth right now or he would probably burst in tears.

Ron headed back to dining room. Hermione caught his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"The fireplace of course? How will we get back to England if not from fireplace?" he asked dumbly.

Hermione peeked at the other 2 soldiers in the room from the corner of her eyes. "Because we're not playing Santa Claus anymore, remember?"

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Who the hell is—AOUCH!" he shouted when Hermione stepped on his toes once again. "God damnit, what the fuck are you trying to do? Kill my toes?"

"Just shut up, Ron," she dragged him toward the front door and nodded to the still stunned and amused Jack and Daniel.

"Hey," Harry started. His friends stopped in the front door and turned around. "Be careful will you? You guys can visit me anytime…well, not anytime because I have a job that I can't leave behind, but the point is I will always welcome you all here. Tell that to Remus and the others, please," Harry smiled sadly. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Hermione smiled, a bit relieved by his exclamation.

"Merry Christmas, mate," Ron closed the door.

There was 5 minutes of silence as Harry continued to stare at the door from which his friends exited his house, when he was startled by Jack's coughs.

"You guys are still here?" Harry's eyes widened in realization. They have heard him babbling about his former life! Oh hell, he hoped that he didn't make the existence of the wizarding world was known by his big mouth. There was no way Jack and the others, especially Jack would leave him alone after this. What a fucking Christmas night.

Jack clutched his heart as if he was in pain. "Harry, Harry, you wound us. You even forget about our presences? I can't believe you."

"…" Harry stared to the floor awkwardly. "How much you know from my…er…conversation with them?"

"Well, not much. But it only makes us more confused. We felt like we find a missing puzzle only to find another hundred of puzzles were missing."

"That's…great then," Jack and Daniel looked at him like he was crazy. "Can you just leave it alone and forget about it?" Harry saw their incredulous look. "Uh…I think not."

"Damn straight," Jack muttered.

"Can you think of it as my Christmas gift?"

"Nope," Jack and Daniel said simultaneously.

"You guys will try to dig it out of my mouth?" they nodded. Fine, I'll talk." Harry took a deep breath and stared at the 2 waiting men. "Do you believe in magic?" The two stared at Harry, unblinking. Harry couldn't read their face.

After a minute of silence that felt like century for Harry, Jack opened his mouth, "Ah…let's go back to my house. There is a party waiting for us," Jack turned to the door. Daniel followed him.

Harry gaped. "I thought you want to know?"

"We want to. But only when you're on your right mind and not in the mood to joke, kid," Jack bellowed from his car.

"But I'm not joking!" Harry protested, but they ignored him. "Sheesh, I want to say the truth and they ignore me!" Harry grumbled. A hoot took his attention and Harry turned to see a dead mouse dangling on Hedwig's beak. "Hey, Hedwig. Back from hunting?" the owl turned its tail to him. Harry winced. It seemed the owl was still angry that Harry was almost inside the base everyday and had forgotten her.

It wasn't like he was allowed to bring his owl with him to the base… Harry reasoned. Not to mention people would look at him strangely.

Harry heard the other 2 soldiers called him from the car. Summoning a crate of firewhiskey wandlessly, the young soldier walked toward his front door, leaving the still indignant owl behind. "Christmas night my ass!" Harry rolled his eyes and locked the door, running to his waiting comrades with his firewhiskey in arms. "I wonder if I can bribe them with these…"

"Hey Danny, what're you doing?" The archeologist looked up.

"Hm? Oh I'm reading my mails. Since I haven't been to my house for long time, there are loads of them. Huh? What's this?" Daniel adjusted his glasses and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he put the butterbeers crate in the car. Seeing Jack's questioning look, Harry said, "It's firewhiskey. An alcohol drink," Harry winked at the grinning Jack.

"Dear Mr. Jackson, we'd like to invite you to join us, a newly recreated watcher council," Daniel furrowed his eyebrow. "Watcher council? What the heck is that?" the other two shrugged curiously. "Your expertise in language will be a great help for us. You will be paid accordingly if you agree. If you agree or want to know more about us send a reply to our address. We sincerely hope you'll consider our invitation. Rupert Giles." Daniel blinked. "Well, that's strange."

"Will you send a reply?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nah, I already have too much to do anyway. Translating the tablets that hopefully will be useful against Goa-uld is much more important."

"Yes, saving the Earth by translating rocks on other planets is much more important than translating rocks on Earth," Jack agreed but found himself was being glared at by his growling friend. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up." If only Jack knew what exactly entailed by being a watcher…But since he didn't know, let's forget it.

The ex-special ops unit sang Holy Night loudly inside the car. Harry and Daniel grimaced. It sounded like a strangled cat voice. Harry would knock his superior out if only he wasn't driving.

"This day sucks!" he shouted to no one.

The End 

What do you think? REVIEW!

Now you know how Harry joined SG team, right?


End file.
